An Altered Destiny
by hitman12345
Summary: HarryPotterStar Wars Crossover. Harry is transported to a galaxy far,far,away,and becomes the secret student of Master Yoda, fate however has bigger plans for him...


Albus Dumbledore sighed as he placed a baby wrapped in a bundle of blankets on the doorstep of number 4 privet Drive; things like this were not something he wished to make a common occurrence, but, the fact remained that the child would be safe here, there were still people out to get him and young Harry would be best to grow up away from all the politics, the media and the prejudice which the wizarding world seemed to possess in abundance.

He stepped away from the bundle and reached deep into his strange coloured robes and pulled out a letter addressed to Mr and Mrs Dursley, the owners of the aforementioned property, placing it beside the child he slowly backed away until he drew level with the edge of the front garden and two other perfectly strange people. One was a woman, dressed in the same style of cloths that he was wearing, she carried herself with an air of strict confidence that could only be a by-product of her chosen profession; teaching. The other made them both look normal, he was a man, a tall man, well tall would be something of an understatement when talking about this particular man, he was the kind of height that would make the alleged worlds tallest man look minute in comparison, huge bulky muscles added to the imposing character and the fact that his face was hidden by a monstrous beard, moustache, thing didn't help.

Albus closed his eyes and a solitary tear fell creating a wet trail down the side of his cheek, lily and James dead, and little Harry off to live with Muggles, it was awful just like Hagrid; the abnormally large man had previously stated.

He slowly turned disregarding the tears in his eyes for they were well veiled in the darkness, complements of his put-outer, his companions turned to face him.

"It is done, let us go, I am sure that you all have prior arrangements to attend, Minerva, at least try to let your hair down once in a while, we should be celebrating, good heavens we've had little to celebrate about for as long as some of our students can remember" Albus was of course referring to the strict looking woman before him. She scowled at him in return.

"Really Albus, and where may I ask are you headed, if I remember rightly you haven't "let your hair down" in the past thirty years, perhaps you should follow your own advice for once"

Albus Dumbledore responded by flashing her, his famed twinkle eyed look that could mean many different things.

"Young Arthur Weasley is having a little get-together as we speak, and I for one would like to have a taster of Molly's wonderful cooking, not as good as her mother was yet, but I'm sure with practice..." he lat the statement float in the air and spread his arms out wide, an action which locked mildly humorous on the aged warlock.

"We're getting sidetracked Albus. I will return to the school to prepare for the upcoming term, have a nice evening and try not to get too drunk if you can help it" and with a last look at the bundle on the step of the house and a wave goodbye to her larger friend she transformed into a midnight black tabby cat and slinked off up the now silent street.

When she was out of site Hagrid turned back to the headmaster.

"I betta' be off nah professor, go' a lo'a things that need doin' still an' I go' a give Sirius is bike back".

The Headmaster smiled and nodded and then watched as the huge man climbed back onto the black motorbike standing proudly beside him, and with a sharp powerful downward thrust of his foot the bike roared to life and a second later sped off into the clear night sky.

Now alone the Headmaster let his fake good mood fall, he couldn't bear to leave Harry like this, but it was the only way that he would remain safe from all those deatheaters out for revenge under some superstition that Voldemort was still alive.

Despite what superstition his followers believed Albus knew that the Dark Lord wasn't gone forever and that one day he would continue what he had started, and without the aid of this boy lying just ten metres away, alone on the doorstep of a muggle residence they would inevitably lose the conflict.

Yes it was vital that Harry be protected at all costs; failure to do so was not an option.

And with that last determined thought fixed firmly in his head he made his way to the end of the street, flicked his put-outer once more and then disappeared with a minute "pop", leaving Harry Potter with his last remaining relatives, and the inevitable normal childhood that he so desperately needed.

How very wrong he was.

The Dursley family of number 4 privet Drive were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, nothing was either strange or peculiar in there lives and they liked it that way.

They lived in little whinging, a residential area in the heart of surrey, in a street where every house was immaculately clean and ordered to the point where you could almost put up police tape around the edge of the street and label the area a germ free zone.

However the Dursley's did have one thing in their lives, well you could hardly call it apart of their lives because they hadn't mentioned it since before their wedding day. It was a secret, a secret so incredible that even if it was to be found out none would believe it.

The Dursley's through the mother Petunia Dursley's side of the family were related to a witch. Yes a witch, a broomstick flying, cat owning, spell casting witch, and what's more, they were ashamed. Ashamed that one day their past relatives would come back to haunt them, to interfere with their well ordered lives. So you can imagine Mrs Dursley's surprise when she opened the door to put out the milk bottles and collect the post and found a bundle of blankets with a letter made of thick parchment lying on their doorstep, on closer inspection she found that the bundle of blankets contained a baby. "Who would be stupid enough to leave a bundle of blankets on a stranger's doorstep?" That was the thought that ran through her head at that moment before she opened her mouth and let loose a glass cracking scream which echoed throughout the previously silent neighbourhood, this was followed by the sound of screaming and crying from the bundle on the floor.

Petunia looked down to discover that she had dropped the two empty milk bottles she was carrying onto the baby below, and that his face was now littered with small scratches. Without remorse and with a scowl schooled on her features she swept the baby off the step and into the house slamming the door in the process.

"VERNON!" she roared into the previously silent house.

"What is it dear?" Vernon called from the Master bedroom at the top of the stairs.

"My freak of a sister has gone and left her worthless son on our doorstep"

"WHAT!" the house was silent for a couple of seconds "get rid of the thing, we don't want it, goodness knows how much of a freak that thing is, it could rub off on us" there was silence yet again "on second thoughts get my car keys, I'll take it to the closest orphanage, we'll let them handle the freak".

Petunia called her agreement back up the stairs and then walked to the kitchen where she grabbed the car keys off the scrubbed kitchen table which was at this moment playing host to a whale-like baby in a reinforced high chair.

"There's my little angel" she cooed softly, placing yet another spoonful of baby food into her sons greedily awaiting mouth, "mummy won't let the freaky children near you, we need to feed you up before you go to school, I know how those meals are, no you my hugger-bunny are going to get proper food, and then one day you'll grow up to be just as big and strong as your father" the site was positively sickening and it didn't help that the huge child looked back at her with a confused expression which showed quite plainly that he didn't have a clue what she had just said, then again how many one year olds could? Walking hesitantly away from the huge boy like he would die when she ceased to touch him, she roughly grabbed hold of Harry and marched off down the hall where she met a red faced Vernon Dursley before she handed the child over and stalked back into the kitchen without a backward glance. Vernon looked down at the child with a look of loathing etched onto his face; he looked up into the eyes, bright green eyes and then quickly looked away, it was weird, like he was being judged, yet another reason to get rid of the child. Vernon quickly opened the front door and all but ran to the car in his haste to get rid of the boy, seconds later the shiny company car pulled out of the driveway at breakneck speed and screeched down the road.

Vernon Dursley hated traffic jams, no loathed them. They were boring, time consuming and a waste of petrol which in turn cost money which inevitably meant more hours at work or less presents for Dudley.

This particular traffic jam was even worse, why was it that every time he wanted to do something badly an obstacle would be put in his way to slow down or stop him. This time though he was past his limit, well, well past his limit, he had a freak child on the back seat and God only knew what kind of freak things it could do to him if he remained in its presence, yes presence, despite being a small child he made Vernon feel intimidated like nothing else he knew of, and those eyes, they would haunt him forever.

Releasing his anger he swerved violently into the next lane with the intention to turn round and go round the jam, but fate had a different plan. As Vernon pulled out of the lane there was a huge roaring sound, beeping, and then an almighty crash as a huge goods lorry went smashing into the side of his car, ripping it into shreds.

Vernon died in seconds, Harry however did not. A huge nimbus of white light surrounded him, refreshing the child completely, and as soon as it started it was over, there was a bang like cannon fire and the white light exploded until everyone in the area couldn't see for it.

When the light cleared the street was destroyed and everything in a mile around the area was demolished. There are two things however which remained in the minds of those who witnessed the event, the fact that not a single person was even scratched during the explosion, and that the child that was seen in the car and was at the centre of that light had vanished completely.

Miriam Amidala was a kind woman, always willing to help those in need and never complained when things didn't go her way, it was one of the reasons why she had been appointed as the senator for the small planet of Naboo.

The people felt that with her help the republic could become a better place where prejudice was a thing of the past and the people held the power instead of greedy politicians.

At this moment in time she was sat on a beautiful stone terrace which overlooked a peaceful lake, it was early in the morning and the atmosphere was calm. Looking down at the little girl who was sat in her lap looking up at her, she smiled; she could already see the beauty which would be just a fraction of what she would possess in later years.

Looking back over at the lake she smiled, everything was good, she had a loving husband, she was successful woman, but most of all she was proud of little Padme who sat in her lap, ignorant to the Galaxy around her.

Just then she noticed a small ripple that swept across the lake, she passed it off as stray wind and returned to rocking her child. Looking up once more Miriam felt a chill go down her spine, the wind slowly picked up in intensity and the ripples in the lake began to splash in threat at the base of the patio walls.

Miriam drew Padme close and tightened her clothes around her, the wind was extremely strong now, almost at the point where she could be blown away, and then, there was silence, for a moment nothing moved, it was if someone had just turned off a fan, nothing made a sound. And then a small ripple made its way across the water in the direction of Miriam and Padme, silence, and then a loud explosion rocked the area and a blinding white light enveloped everyone, windows smashed, water sprayed and brick crumbled as a result of the explosion, and when the dust an the light had cleared, in the middle of the lake a small object could be seen floating calmly on the now tame waves.

Miriam blinked her eyes trying to identify the object, it looked like a bunch of rags but she couldn't be certain.

Moving quickly she took Padme inside and passed her over to one of the droids to take care of, she swept out onto the terrace again and headed down some steps at the far end, climbing in to a boat she steadied herself and then began to paddle over to the bundle of blankets, she was at a loss over the strange phenomenon and presumed it must have something to do with the force, how else could her home be destroyed by a bundle of blankets, she mused over that for a second, what am I going to tell everyone "oh hello senator Unkalen did you hear about how my home was destroyed by a bundle of ragged blankets" definitely wouldn't do her any good, she was nearing the bundle now and could hear muffled sounds coming from it, she increased the rate of her paddle strokes and reached the bundle in seconds, reaching out she could tell that there was definitely something alive inside the bundle, she picked it up and drew it into the boats safety where she removed the rags aside to gaze upon the face of a baby with glossy black hair and the most amazing pair of green eyes she had ever seen.

"Senator Amidala here to see Jedi Grand Master Yoda" spoke Miriam into the intercom at the out defences of the Jedi temple in the middle of the galactic capital, Corrusant.

She had left as soon as she could after getting the small child some clothes to wear and food to eat, she also had the child briefly looked over by one of her droids, it wasn't a thorough scan however and she was anxious to get the child to a professional medical capsule so he could be checked once more.

Miriam was certain that she was at the right place, this child had just decimated over a mile of land with some unknown power, if this child didn't have the ability to become a Jedi she shuddered at the thought of a one who did. Receiving an affirmative response to pass through into the temple she walked briskly up the ancient stone steps and into the main area which served as the meeting point that young padawans used to converse to friends, as she passed she received many bows of the head as a sign of respect to her rank and returned the gesture in turn.

Very soon she entered the top floor of the temple where the council meeting room was situated along with the medical wards and at the very far end, out of the way of the rest of the level were the sleeping quarters of the highest ranking Jedi Masters, you had to be on the council to receive the honour of sleeping in the temple and normally you had to be invited up to this level by a Master or in her case have a good friendship with the head of the council.  
Drawing to a stop outside of a metal door she tapped three times with the hand which was not occupied with cradling a child and waited until the door opened to reveal no one, she sighed and looked down to come face to face with the smiling countenance of Master Yoda, note to self, remember that Yoda is three feet tall.

"Good to see you again it is Senator Amidala, something you wish to talk about there is?" Miriam smiled at the small Jedi Master.

"Can I come in Master Yoda; I wish to speak in private?" Yoda moved graciously aside to admit her into his quarters which were perfectly tidy as usual; she took a seat at a table in the centre of the room whilst the old Jedi did the same on the opposite side.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Master Yoda but I'm in somewhat of a dilemma" she started uncertainly, after all she was a politician not a Jedi who was used to this kind of thing.

"Address the problem quickly you must, worry not about how you say it" she smiled and passed the bundle of clean blankets over to the Jedi who accepted with arms outstretched.

"He just arrived yesterday, there was a huge, well, explosion of bright light and my home was completely destroyed as well as about a mile of land, I found him floating where the centre of the light had been in the middle of the lake, he was wrapped in dirty blankets, I came as quick as I could, the only place I could think of which could possibly understand what the power was is here, was that the force Master Yoda?" the room was silent for several minutes but Miriam didn't dare to interrupt his chain of thought, eventually he spoke once more.

"Interesting, very interesting this is, power I sense in him, yes power he has, great power, but what to do with him, he is too young" the revered Jedi trailed off deep in thought, Miriam spoke up.

"Can't he stay here Master Yoda, surely if he is powerful he could begin the training early?"

"Simple it is not, the rules we follow, not so idly broken are they" there was silence once more "Yes… trained early he will be, an amazing destiny this one is to have, demands the force does, that the little one be trained, the one to do that training I am"

Miriam was shocked, every year at the annual tournaments held to give the temple rankings of the current Jedi, young trainees would strive and hope that they were chosen to be the Padawan of a Master. Every year there were about a thousand hopeful recruits from across the galaxy and there were only fifty Masters looking for an apprentice at any one time at the most, every year Yoda would attend and every year he would leave without an apprentice, he hadn't taken one in nearly sixty years and it was speculated that he was just waiting for an exceptional candidate.

It was widely known that Yoda's Mastery of the force was second to none and even though few had seen the small creature actually use a lightsaber in battle, he was reported to be the second best swordsman in the history of the Jedi order falling behind he legendary Yendar Platis who was rumoured to be unbeatable with the sabre, of course it helped that he had six arms so could use six lightsabers at the same time, with the knowledge that possibly the most powerful and one of the most skilful Jedi ever would be attending these meeting people often practiced to an unbelievable degree in the hope that the revered Master would notice their talent and teach them to earn respect and honour in the ranks of the Jedi.

Respect and honour were nearly the only things that the Jedi strove for, apart from that they were known as peacekeepers and ambassadors and in the rare event of war, generals or soldiers, it wasn't much to ask for pledging your life to the protection of the republic and its people. "A medical capsule and a Mediclorian count to begin with we will need, come to a private medical ward we must go" Yoda hoped off the chair with amazing grace and then proceeded to downplay the act by then using a crutch to hobble out of the room with the small child floating along in his stead, Miriam followed Yoda out of his quarters and down several halls until she arrived at a single medical ward which was vacant save for several medical droids.

Laying the child down carefully Yoda approached one of the droids who was heading over to the baby.

"Great care you must take of this youngling, full medical scan and Mediclorian count I will require" the droid gave a sharp nod of its head and went over to the child to start the testing.

Half an hour later a different droid who used wheels to transport itself emerged from the ward into the waiting room which contained The Master Yoda and the Senator Amidala, they stood as it entered.

"He is now perfect healthily, there were some small bruises but not much, however when we took a blood sample there were some shocking results" there was silence as Yoda and Miriam looked at the medical droid unblinkingly, "It appeared to be normal at first but then we found other types of blood in his system, the boy is 60 human, 30 ultarian and 10 ektharian, as for his Medichlorian count...you better see for yourself" the droid hands Yoda a datapad, the little being takes one look at the pad and is eyes widen and the pad is dropped onto the floor where it smashes into pieces.

"Master Yoda? Master Yoda what is it, what's wrong?" Miriam says getting down to her knees to look the old Jedi in the eyes. Yoda looks deep into her eyes and says in the gravest voice she has ever heard.

"You must tell none of this child, no one must know that you found him, it could put your family at risk if you do" The Senator nods trusting the Master immediately, if he is this shocked by something, it must be large because this is the first time when she had seen Yoda even looked the faintest bit shocked, his strong connection allowed him to become almost immune to it.

"Come you must, to talk we need to" and with that he hobbled out of the room with a confused Senator following close behind.

Sat back in Yoda's quarters Miriam looked upon the troubled countenance of the Jedi Master Yoda, he had his face twisted in concentration, the look did nothing to reassure her, and eventually after ten minutes a small smile broke out on his face.

"Changes nothing this does, good and bad news this is" now she was really confused. "In ages past before I was born, two prophecies there were, one foretold of the chosen it did who bring balance to the force he would, the other told of the ultimate warrior of light, born before the coming of the darkest times in history he would, the most powerful of the Jedi he would be, and he and his mentors order would fight until victorious or dead, Often it seemed that I was considered a fulfilment of that prophecy but me it is not, Other information there was in the phrophecy which made the one easier to find it did, requirements there were, cancelled out me being that one they did, the young child I believe the prophesised one to be"

Miriam was shocked, well shocked would be an understatement, it was possible that she had found the most powerful Jedi to ever live in the lake at her vacation resort.

It was unbelievable.

"Unbelievable it is not young Senator, the force is not stronger for those who are bigger, judge me by my height you do not, if to lose a limb I was the force would be just as strong in me it would, doubtful your mind still is friend, look you must at the figures, also trust your feelings you must, your heart never lies" Miriam sat, mind in thought is it possible? Of course it is. Do you think Master Yoda is weak because he is small? Of course not, then I have my answer, master Yoda was right it is easier if you trust your feelings, "You mentioned figures, what do you mean?" she asked curiously

"The connection to the force in a Jedi, measured it can be by the amount of Mediclorians in any life forms blood, the more Mediclorians there are the more powerful the Jedi will be, simple hmmm?" he didn't wait for an answer as he continued a second later "Records there are of every Jedi's Mediclorian count, listed in order they are from most powerful to weakest, 17,700 is my count, considered the strongest of the Jedi I am, but not anymore, not by a long way, the baby that found you did Mediclorian count he has off the current scale of 20,000 Mediclorians. This means it does, fulfils one of two prophesies he does, which one, the later I mentioned earlier it is, understand you must that the scale was designed so that no Jedi could exceed it, apart from that is the two that are prophesised by the force, a count of 36,250 Mediclorians the youngling does"

A second later there was a bang as the Senator for Naboo hit the floor unconscious having just fainted.


End file.
